It is known in the art to mount sensors such as radiometers in a housing. The orientation of the sensor in the housing is such that the sensor is always located outside of the housing in a ready for use position. The housing does not allow the sensor to be rotated so that the sensor is completely accommodated within the housing and sheltered from the environment.
Sensors used to collect data are subjected to the elements, e.g. ice, snow, rain, freezing rain, wind, and moisture as well as dirt, soot, mud, contaminants, etc. which will typically hinder proper operation of the sensor. Such naturally occurring and/or man made elements and contaminants can accumulate on the sensor and restrict the function of the sensor or cause the sensor to malfunction. Further, the prior art housing designs do not provide for the removal of accumulated ice, snow, moisture, dirt or the like.
The term "generally spherically shaped housing", when used below and in the appended claims, includes any spherically shaped member such as generally cylindrical members, generally ovoid shaped members, and/or generally egg shaped members, as well as any partial or truncated generally cylindrical members, partial or truncated generally ovoid shaped members, and/or partial or truncated generally egg shaped members, including modifications thereof. In particular, that term is intended to cover any and all members which: 1) have an axis extending longitudinally thereof, and 2) have a plane extending normal to the longitudinal axis of the member and extending through the member, defining a circle, if the generally spherically shaped member is not truncated, or a portion of a circle, if the generally spherically shaped member is truncated. The term "generally spherically shaped area", when used below and in the appended claims, means the total area defined by the generally spherically shaped member in a non-truncated form, i.e. the area the entire untruncated generally spherically shaped member would occupy.